


A Brother to Talk to

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Brother Feels, Child Abuse, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent and Auguste have a conversation about kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother to Talk to

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mention of child abuse.

„Why do you like kissing girls so much? Don’t you think it’s slimey?“

Laurent looked as if he was accusing Auguste of spending too little time with his beloved little brother. Auguste chuckled. With Laurent looking like that he almost couldn’t help feeling bad _a little_.

“It’s difficult to explain. And no, I don’t think it’s slimey.” Auguste ruffled Laurents hair. “You will find out soon enough. There’s no need to rush. When I was your age I wasn’t interested in kissing either.”

He tried to concentrate on the chessboard. It was not a game Auguste was good at and – although he loathed to admit it – he had found himself beaten at it by his younger brother countless times.

“Isn’t it difficult to get away with?”

“What, kissing girls?” It took a moment for Auguste to get what Laurent was referring to. He wouldn’t have thought that his brother would bring up the topic again.

“It’s just that I thought men and women shouldn’t kiss unless they’re married, but you’re kissing girls all the time.” It looked like Laurent had made a mistake with his last move. As if his thoughts were occupied with something else.

“Perks of being a crown prince. If you’re related to the king you can get away with pretty much anything.” To Auguste’s surprise Laurent looked a little off at that. As if he was pondering a thought that didn’t please him.

To ease the mood Auguste changed the topic: “Any plans for tomorrow afternoon?”

Laurent nodded. “Uncle invited me to play a game of chess with him. He’s better than you are.”

Auguste smiled. “That’s not difficult. Sounds like you’re going to have great fun.” Auguste had never been close to his uncle. He suspected that was mainly because he enjoyed hunting and fighting way more than clever talk and chess. Regarding this, Laurent shared more similarities with his uncle than with his brother.

“Actually I’ve wanted to ask you if you know of a polite way to refuse.”

Auguste was startled. “I thought you like him.”

“I do like him. Lots. But last time he kissed me. It was weird.”

 

Auguste didn’t tell Laurent a polite way of refusing his uncle’s advances. Instead he told his uncle in a very impolite manner that, if he was ever to lay hands on his brother again, he would show him that he knew how to handle a sword.

 

Too bad Damianos of Akielos could handle a sword as well.


End file.
